First date
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: He knew Terra was just pretending not to remember them. But what happens when she really forgets everything? Helping him get the moment he hoped for or just a broken heart?


First Date?

It was another sunny day in Jump City, not a single cloud in the sky.

Walking in these comfortable weather conditions was a young girl before she entered a coffee shop named: 'Ben's'.

School had taken quite a toll on her today and she was in desperate need for a refreshment and so ordered a strawberry milkshake.

But as she headed for the seat by the window, she stopped.

Sitting in a booth close to the counter, sat a certain green boy as he poked his pie with his fork. But having heard footsteps approaching, he reluctantly looked up…and gaped for a moment before he lowered his head, remembering that she wasn't Terra – she was a girl that didn't want anything to do with him.

A girl…with no memory of him.

The girl was almost relieved, seeing him refrain from calling out to her…but that didn't mean that it made the situation any easier for her.

She walked past him, eyes on her shoes and sat at the far end of the coffee shop.

A few moments of silence passed before it was shattered with Beast Boy's communicator as it filled the air with its relentless beeping.

In a flash, the young Titan abandoned his half-eaten pie and rushed outside, Terra following him with her eyes.

It didn't take long for her to finish her milkshake and follow the boy outside.

And just as she had set foot outside, she heard someone call out for her. "Watch out, Terra!"

She had just turned around when something slammed full-force into her, sending her through the door.

And after that…nothing.

Terra woke up with terrible headache, only opening her eyes when the pain was half-way gone. "Uuh…what happened? My head feels like someone played bowling with it."

She blinked in surprise, seeing that she seemed to be in some sort of guest room and everything was so unfamiliar – so strange. "W-where am I?" she murmured, hoping someone could help her out.

Suddenly, metallic doors slid open and a dark-skinned half-robot entered the room and she could see a big smile form on his face. "Guys? Guess who woke up from her beauty sleep," Cyborg called before a red-haired girl zoomed towards her.

"Terra! I am so joyous at hearing that you have woken up," Starfire beamed excitedly and the girl on the bed visibly flinched.

"Star, maybe it's better if you give her some space," Robin suggested, having joined Starfire and Cyborg in the room before Raven followed.

"Speaking of which, I think our little energy bundle seems to need it too," the cloaked Titan spoke.

Just then, the changeling walked in. "Hey, anybody seen my controller for the gamestation?" he asked, his eyes searching the floor for his desired item.

"Hey man, she just woke up after being shot through a glass door…and all you can think about is your controller?" Cyborg said disappointed.

"I'm…just giving her space. I bet she just wants to go home now," Beast Boy murmured, giving up on his controller and turning away.

"But Beast Boy…it is Terra! Do you not wish to even look upon her?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"She is not Terra!" he replied, slightly angry at their persistence.

"Wait, my name is Terra?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at the girl's question.

Beast Boy slowly turned to her. "We…used to call you that. But you said you weren't Terra, remember?" he wondered.

The girl raised a confused brow. "I actually don't. If I said I wasn't Terra…then what's my real name?"

And then it hit them – the blow Terra received caused her to have amnesia – again!

But in this case, it seemed like she wasn't against spending time with them.

"You mean, you don't remember who you are?" Raven asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

She smiled a bit embarrassed. "I basically remember nothing. Maybe my parents could help me out. Anyone know my place?"

Unsure glances were passed between 4 titans before Beast Boy walked over to her and pulled her up to her feet before walking out of the room with her.

"Let us help-"

Starfire's attempt to aid the changeling in restoring her memory was stopped by Robin as her held her back. "But Robin-"

"Star, he's not doing this to bring her memories back to get her on our team. He's doing this…so they both can move on," Raven spoke and immediately, Starfire's determination faltered.

"Hey, thanks. For a moment…I was a bit worried by the way they looked at each other. I bet my parents-"

"Your parents are not here," the changeling interrupted her and Terra looked at him in confusion.

"Don't…tell me-"

"They are in Markovia. And you…are a princess."

Terra chuckled. "P-princess? Who are you trying to fool?"

They stopped in front of his room and Terra smirked.

"Don't tell me my memory is in your room. What's going on here?"

The shape-shifter was silent as they stepped inside before he pulled open a drawer. A fluttering in his chest suddenly started when he handed her the heart-shaped box he made for her.

"It's…cute. Is it for me?" she asked.

"Open it."

She did as she was told and was met with her own reflection before her eyes wandered a bit further downwards and was faced with picture strips.

Picture strips that were from the green boy…and a girl that looked strikingly like her.

"Who…is she?"

"That's…you."

"M-me? So you mean…you were my friend?"

Beast Boy remained silent and lowered his gaze. It seemed that all these attempts didn't jog her memory – and honestly, they were not really pleasing to remember in this situation.

His mood suddenly brightened a bit, knowing how he could bring her memory back…and help them both finally move on.

"I just know the right place to make it all come back to you," he grinned. "Just follow me."

"You know, I kinda like that expression. I have a feeling that it'll work," she smiled and the changeling blushed a bit.

They were walking out of Titan's Tower and Terra turned around with surprise. "Seriously? You guys live in a giant T? That's so awesome!" she exclaimed excited, making the changeling chuckle a bit.

After a while, they finally arrived at their destination – Murakami High school.

Terra stepped closer to the building but didn't get past the gate since the school was closed, currently being nighttime.

"Do you remember this place…or do the names 'Amber' and 'Dionne' ring any bells for you?" the shape-shifter asked.

"Uh…is it supposed to?" she half-joked, seeing his defeated expression.

Beast Boy turned away from the building. "You went to this school and you had two friends who- Nevermind."

Terra looked at him in worry, knowing that his efforts ended up fruitless. Her eyes wandered around for anything that could be any hint to her identity…when her eyes rested on a Ferris wheel in the distance.

At least it might be able to cheer him up.

"Hey! I think I know what I gotta do," she said smiling before he looked up, his face regaining some of his hope back.

"Let's have some fun! Maybe that might jog my memory," she exclaimed and she saw how he visibly froze in his spot, seeing at what she pointed. "Oh, come on! Lighten up," she chuckled and pulled on his hand this time, dragging him towards her destination.

"Hey, Terra-" he stopped for a moment, realizing that he used her name. "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean most of the rides don't even seem to work," Beast Boy said, pointing to the roller coaster ride when they arrived.

Terra noticed that indeed, most of the rides didn't work, having even tried a few of them. "Then let's get on a ride that works," she smiled before holding his hand, causing the fluttering in his chest to return as she walked towards the Ferris Wheel that blinked with colors in the distance.

Terra let him go in first. "After you, princess."

The changeling frowned, pretending to be hurt. "You're the princess here. I bet my title as Titan on it," he boasted and Terra looked intrigued as she sat down after entering.

"What's a Titan?"

"Oh, only the greatest heroes of all time," he said smugly.

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a hero," she beamed. "Think I can be in your group?"

Beast Boy's smile vanished. "But…the last time I saw you, you said…you didn't want to be one."

"What? Why…wouldn't I want to be one?" she asked confused.

He knew but he couldn't bring himself to remind her of the only thing that probably caused her to choose a normal life in the first place – the only thing she seemed to be running from.

But maybe telling her might be the only way to make her remember her life as a schoolgirl.

"Terra…" he started and looked up before he looked on in surprise as Terra poked her tongue out at him.

"Got ya!" she giggled, seeing that she managed to break him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah?" he taunted back and made also a face at her, causing Terra to giggle louder.

And then he felt her hand on his and he glanced down before her voice caught his attention.

"Can you believe this? I'm actually having fun…and I don't even know who you are, not to mention who I am. It feels almost like I'm on my first real date" she chuckled, blushing a bit. "Thanks," she added, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"A-anytime," he managed to get out before he realized that Terra had inched closer to him.

He couldn't believe it – a girl who didn't remember him was about to kiss him.

No, not any girl. It was Terra – a girl that had refused to spend time with him!

And this fact made the whole thing even more complicated.

But it was too late.

Before he could even say something, Terra had gently pressed her lips against his before he decided to let go.

After all, Terra wanted this – at least for now.

He let his eyes shut, letting nothing interrupt this moment.

And that's when Terra's eyes snapped open, the memories flooding her like a tidal wave – from the moment she ran away from home to the moment she stepped out of the coffee shop yesterday.

Beast Boy eventually pulled away, thinking that it wasn't right to drag this out.

"I…remember, Beast Boy. I remember everything," Terra spoke.

And she knew…because of her powers…she couldn't go back to their team.

The changeling lowered his gaze at this. "I…guess you want to go home now. Sorry if I kept you up until now, if you even remember-"

He stopped and glanced at his hand – or actually Terra's hand covering his.

"I-I'm…not really tired," she stammered and he gaped at her.

He couldn't have asked for more!

Was this…an invitation to a date?

A smile pulled on his lips, realizing that this was actually their second date. "Me neither."


End file.
